User talk:SolarTwT
Sandbox *Completed */Archive 2 Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Inferiority - john.png! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki! ElectricRaichu (talk) 20:06, July 1, 2019 (UTC) flower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swFLDF9SxQ8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2Diz6qLWPc Some flower songs if you're intersted in her voice :)--Angel Hinode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtZpRyt5g40 Ako https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCvngHlk-1M https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35636646 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35636716 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35645390 boomman https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35748703 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35733979 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35704819 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35705266 Sun tea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhLgcEB8eE0 C https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35314453 Kagamines https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8AvVa9MjWk : FYI lyrics are on piapro. Raichu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAGGic3d-l4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxr26HI1_u0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acdlUm9FV3s Sure i'll get to it when i can~Raine Also, maybe make a 'sandbox' or put future stuff in a blog post for transcribing as well ? :'D ~Raine WintermintP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuSPnp1WdC0 Yeah, that's fine with me, sorry about your laptop, hope you didn't need it for like school/work projects, good luck replacing it :'D~Raine Detour https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0f8mMxBMDU 君を産まなかった理由はね https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35748703 向日葵が咲く丘 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr54A3KNuCU nbw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPiTJ1JvXqc Re: pages Thank you for your help; sorry for it taking so long for me to get to those. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 15:58, December 27, 2019 (UTC) :That's fine with me. Also, you might have seen this already, but Not yet has a page here. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 18:01, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: 紅蓮華を歌ってもらった Hello, Thank you for asking. This is a cover and it does not meet any of the requirements for covers to be added here, so it should not be added. Hope this helps! Amandelen (talk) 20:07, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Romaji No problem. Glad I could help out =). Happy New Year to you, too! Amandelen (talk) 13:20, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Reply It seems to have already been added, though?~Raine Re: Kokoro machi Thank you for asking! Angelsubs' translations become acceptable around mid-2019. This translation was made at the start of 2019, so should not be added. Amandelen (talk) 21:01, January 11, 2020 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbD1TaoHIQA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJwX6b30FgI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8Eba05nwi4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elIZ5hMB2Pc 光あれ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywpcYlnEq20 noise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Kv7iRUJ538 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg-ygr3c1ic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjdP5EzgwgY Re: Christ I censored some lines specifically mentioning sexual assault happening. Thank you for noticing! Amandelen (talk) 10:58, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Yukari https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKdW3lF2F7w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72fx2xF3LdI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuMao84cWvw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1uW13-5S_s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpJhDVKYsxo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbJDQaNMnH4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxAGTxfhDWc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tog2PPOnOsg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxpfp6wdxdg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wbkvm3KpF34 Translation Requests I'm open to translation requests! I'm not nearly as proficient in Japanese as some of the other translators on this wiki, but I'm fairly confident in my ability to translate. Is there anything you'd like me to try? Edit: I can absolutely add some of my other translations, if that's alright. Violet330 (talk) 00:08, January 13, 2020 (UTC) 嘘と告白 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps7L_1g3dqA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlrllNK5PYs Edit: Thanks! Since Amaga Eru is also an utau i think it's okay to put on the utau lyrics wikia too~Raine Dive into myself https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRqhpWW7fxc ruins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a239YA12EdM Re: Christ' If the line is removed already I don't think they should be added back. It might be nice to changed them on Vocaloid Database though, so I'll get to that. Amandelen (talk) 23:19, January 13, 2020 (UTC) :EDIT: Nevermind I can't read. Adding it back to say "Why’d he do that to her?" should be fine. I'll get to that. Amandelen (talk) 23:20, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Brighter wing https://youtu.be/x4mZKfUUBWY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbD1TaoHIQA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te1KtiMoYDc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqqJ-K07oyY&feature=youtu.be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb4YtJZ_giE ヨルガアケル https://msssoundsystem.bandcamp.com/album/--2 Re: No pain I've added the translation it as an alternate translation, that seems like the best option to me. Amandelen (talk) 10:36, January 18, 2020 (UTC) phoenix https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40610.html Tenshou Kenran Sakura no Utage I looked the song over and made a few edits, but overall the romaji looks good. Violet330 (talk) 02:42, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Shutter Largo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cz2ee2Tr4jg okameP https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm36242537 んだ You're not the first to ask about んだ and unfortunately I don't have a conclusive answer. Separating words in romaji in Japanese is tricky because the Japanese don't put spaces between words, so I sometimes wonder if they know themselves. They do, however, have a concept of 連語(れんご) which is not actually a compound word but acts in a similar way to a compound. んだ のだ んです etc. are classified as 連語. For this reason, I follow the usage of my very old (possibly obsolete) textbook and write them as separate words, n da, no da, n desu. Since they do, however, act together in a way that resembles a compound, and since Japanese don't put spaces between words anyway, I think joining them up would also be OK, so 言うんだ''→iu nda'', etc. Unfortunately the usage iun da seems to be very common but I don't think it's supported by dictionaries, which treat んだ as a rengo rather than ん as a suffix. So in summary *''iu n da'' seems OK *''iu nda'' seems OK *''iun da'' seems wrong *''iunda'' seems wrong ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:44, January 21, 2020 (UTC) あのクジラは極悪人 https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40647.html Translations It's no problem at all! Translating songs is really the only way I can get better at Japanese, so I try to practice diligently. Yes, I was planning on doing Rohypnol next :) Violet330 (talk) 23:04, January 21, 2020 (UTC) No problem! I'll be sure to get it checked before posting it on the wiki. Violet330 (talk) 02:57, January 22, 2020 (UTC) 百鬼夜行/flower https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40659.html mwk https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40662.html Negative Shinkaron I had a look at Violet's translation and it seems good. I think it's a difficult song so that's a pretty good effort. Some changes that would improve it I think: *vv.1 & 5 I just can’t believe it → That's something I can't believe (Just improving the wording.) *v.1 The words hurt so much they dig in'to my field of vision. I think you can interpret it that way, but I think it is intended to mean: The words '''dig in'to my field of vision so much they hurt. *v.10 If I say “I want to live,” then the more I '''wish to live → It's just the common Japanese way of saying: The more I wish "I want to live". If you can contact the translator (I'm not on Tumblr), you might like to suggest these changes in case Violet likes them or has a good reason to disagree. Make sure you preserve all the footnotes as they are significant. FYI regarding footnote 3, maybe Deco is saying, "Rewinding this life when I'm hurt (blood) after the storms of life (after the rain clears)". ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:10, January 23, 2020 (UTC) PS Thanks for the wishes. I'm not too unwell, just sleeping poorly so I can't think straight and everything becomes an effort. Thank you for passing Raichu's suggestions along! I will definitely incorporate his advice when I move the translation over. Thank you both! Violet330 (talk) 18:18, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Fukase https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTwcdo1SIr4 Re: Redirect If the producer already has a category, you put double brackets around the name, like Mikito-P. If the producer's name is the same as a song name, you have to write it like Neko Allergy to make sure it redirects to the category page. If the producer doesn't already have a category, you add "--- songs list" to the list of categories while making the page and click on the category link when the page is made to fill in the producer information and add it to the Producer Song Lists category. Once that's made, you click on the producer's name in the infobox (it'll be written in red) and it'll direct you to make a new page for "---". From there, you just put #REDIRECT Category:--- songs list in the page. I hope this helps! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 05:14, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :Edit: the last step is also what you do if you're writing a name that the producer uses in the infobox that doesn't already redirect to the category; for example, the page linked to by BIGHEAD contains #REDIRECT Category:Elekitel songs list. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 05:19, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :No problem! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 05:20, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for calling me not annoying :3. Here’s an incredibly important, life-changing thing https://youtu.be/y1WlYO2U3k8 Now I really need to go to sleep XD MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 06:04, January 23, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! グラッセ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozDFgIZgxww jon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckEWcBFx8Mo&feature=youtu.be amagumo https://youtu.be/pOtgtqvHi6I Janus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpomope3KKY フェルメ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIEuXN-9BME Blindfold cyanide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3npx2QZ3pk8 anna no musica https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40674.html Edit: NVM, sorry Re: Wantarou's song Sure, thanks! Feel free to drop the lyrics in my page whenever you're done, I can handle making the rest of the page myself. Could you put the Japanese lyrics all together and the romaji text afterwards (or before, it makes no difference)? As in, instead of alternating them. It'd make using the automatic lyrics organizer easier.Aruo (talk) 22:33, January 25, 2020 (UTC) It's this! Technically it's called a merger though. I found it yesterday in the article guidelines, kinda should've checked earlier because I spent so much time painstakingly copy-pasting one line after another into a template instead. Aruo (talk) 23:55, January 25, 2020 (UTC) no prob, also for 立入禁止閲覧注意 updated the nico link, guess it doesn't link properly without the "http" part as well for some reason Planetarium no Shinjitsu I know it was four months ago but I finally got a chance to look at the Planetarium song. (I quite liked it actually!) I merged the two translations, the one you copied and the one in the closed captions, and added some modifications of my own. I'm not 100% confident of a few bits (such as missing subjects), but it should be reasonably close. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:33, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Re: Official translations Hello, If the producer themselves made them they can be added. However, if the quality is that poor it'd be good to add a disclaimer at the top of the page mentioning it and still adding the intervention required and pages in need of English translations categories. Amandelen (talk) 09:57, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Re: Releska Hello! Thank you for your message! I haven't really thought about it yet to be honest! But I think I'll request 右心フルアラは二人いる since I really like the song and it doesn't have a translation yet. It's an UTAU original, though. Amandelen (talk) 21:54, January 26, 2020 (UTC)